


Gentle Heartbeats

by Lazchan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: A small moment of peace between Mahiru and Kuro and the bond they share.





	

It was a quiet day; they didn't have a strong need to go anywhere and it was peaceful with just the two of them inside the house. Even Mahiru was dozing lightly, lulled by the muted sounds of the street below and Kuro's soft breathing as he napped in cat form on his lap. He rested his hand on Kuro's back, closing his eyes, his fingers stroking absently.

 

It was at moments like this that he could sense the bond that Kuro and he shared. Something that Kuro hadn't really talked about that much. It was related to, be different, from the contract that had allowed him to go into Kuro's mind, allowed them to heal from each other's injuries, to know that they couldn't be separated for long.

 

No, it was more peaceful than that and with Kuro sleeping so trustingly on him, there was just a quiet murmur of contentment that slid in the back of Mahiru's mind, a fuzzy sort of surprise at feeling happy where he was. Mahiru kept one hand on Kuro in a type of almost hug, keeping up his gentle movement. It didn't matter that he knew that Kuro was a vampire, that he had a more human form that lazed about and ate junk food and ramen.

 

He remembered a conversation that Licht had with him previously when he saw Kuro always casually sitting on his shoulder or the top of his head.

 

_"You know what he really is. Why do you let him do that?" Mahiru hadn't understood; to him it was simple._

_"Kuro is Kuro, no matter what," he said. "It doesn't matter if he's a cat or a vampire at the moment. He's still my partner."_

_Licht had seemed to understand a bit more then, but he still huffed at the words. "He's still a demon, no matter what—" He had flicked his gaze over to Hyde at that moment, who was currently teasing Kuro, leaning over him and saying something too low for him to hear, but had the elder Servamp scowling._

_"He's not a demon and you know that, Licht," Mahiru scolded. "He's your partner and you know you know you can trust him now. He's going to keep the name you gave him. Why don't you try talking more?" he asked, then paused, giving him a wry look. "Or at least try being in the same space without trying to kick each other."_

_"Tch. If I didn't kick some sense into him, nobody else would." He crossed over to the space and grabbed at Hyde's scarf. "Stop being a nuisance, you idiot rat demon. We're going home."_

_Mahiru opened his mouth to state that wasn't exactly what he meant, but he sighed and gave it up for the moment. Licht and Lawless had a long way to go to trusting one another, even if they did fight together better than some did. He instead looked over to Kuro, who had already changed and was clinging to the back of his jacket._

_"I guess we can go  home as well," he said, smiling a little. Sometimes Kuro was too happy to be a cat, saying that it was less troublesome. Mahiru didn't mind either way._

He must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up, there was warmth surrounding him and the room was dark. He felt warm breath against his neck and he opened his eyes enough to see Kuro stretched out along his body, arms curled around him. There was still the sense of _Kuro_ and it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. He shifted enough to curl his arms around Kuro in a more relaxing position for both of them.

 

Mahiru was struck by how young Kuro looked at the moment, not like the immortal vampire he was. Something inside his chest almost hurt that Kuro felt so comfortable with him to be so vulnerable like this. This was a person that he had pulled into his life, chained him without his consent and still Kuro continued to trust him and open up to him more.

 

He didn't want to lose Kuro; he had gone from an unexpected nuisance to someone that had become part of himself. A true friend and partner and even with all the craziness of the blood and fighting and secrets… he wouldn't go back to his simple life for the world.

 

He shifted a little more and let Kuro's relaxed state lull him back into sleep. There wasn't any need to move Kuro from his spot.

 

Kuro was Kuro, no matter what the form.

 


End file.
